


New York Life

by comlodge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comlodge/pseuds/comlodge
Summary: An AU story which takes place after Season Six - Dead Things. Tara finds Spike in the alley and helps him. They decide to flee both of their abusive relationships and give themselves some time to sort their lives.A one shot on two people realising what they mean to each other.





	

Title: New York Life  
Author: Comlodge  
Characters: Spike/Tara  
Artwork: Emmatheslayer  
Story Idea: Emmatheslayer  
Words: 5620  
Rating: MA - sexual language  
Setting: An AU set a little over a year since the end of S6 Dead Things

 

Spike groaned when he heard the key turning in the lock on the apartment’s front door. He’d not even got the torn, bloody tee shirt off let alone started cleaning up his wounds. Least he’d hung up his coat and put his boots away.

“Hey, Spike. It’s just me. They canceled my afternoon lecture so I thought I’d come home early and we could go celebrate our one-year anniversary.”

He sighed. Soddin’ caught again. He so hated to see that look of disappointment in those warm green eyes. He wanted to be the reason those eyes lit up with other feelings. The woman was too good for him. And bugger, anniversary? 

Time had certainly flown since that bloody night the pair of them had fled the hell-mouth and ended up on the other side of the country. Both had been running from abusive relationships. Her partner had manipulated her mind, her memories, her very being. 

His partner had left him beaten almost unconscious, in an alley right by the local constabulary. He’d never know what would have happened come sunrise if the little witch hadn’t spied him on the alley floor, on his side, arm stretched in the direction he’d seen the slayer pass him by when she’d left the cop shop. 

But, Tara had found him. She’d helped him hobble the couple blocks to her little student flat. He’d half-heartedly protested. She’d shushed him as she invited him in, sat him on a kitchen chair and solemnly cleaned his bloody face and neck. 

When he'd swayed, on the verge of oblivion as his body began to shut down to heal itself, she’d insisted on him lying down on her bed. He’d always liked the girl. She had a core of steel inside that gentle exterior and a great sense of the right of the world.

He’d meant to leave as soon as he woke. Instead there was a note on the pillow beside his head. She’d been out and got him blood and she invited him to stay as long as he needed. She’d also said when she’d be back and that she was considered a mighty fine listener.

So he stayed, they talked about their pains, the pains of love, betrayal and when it was time to make a break. The end result was a trunk full of possessions for two and a cross country trip to put some thinking distance on their troubles. 

Now, here it was twelve months on and they’d made a new life in New York, of all places. Tara had enrolled in a small college to continue her studies. She’d joined a small, supportive coven from within the college students and alumni and had a part time job in a small, local magic shop.

He’d got a job tending bar and as part of the security team, in a respectable demon bar. Beside wages, it also gave him an in to some very lucrative poker games and to an underground network that gave him access to people who could get papers and such. He became a legitimate citizen again and even got bonifide credentials for William’s study. He was hoping to find a position as a lecturer at one of the smaller New York colleges in the new year.

They’d found a nice two bed, one bath ground floor flat with a car space and a big tree lined courtyard at the back. The flat was in an older building owned by a couple of TicLoc demons who’d been happy to cut a deal on the lease in return for Spike & Tara providing some help in keeping the peace for both demon and human tenants. An added bonus, the flat was in walking distance of both Tara’s school and the magic shop as well as Spike’s main place of employment. 

Tara had been thrilled with the back yard and had immediately set to cultivating a herb and vegie garden in, and around the trees, seconding a grumbling Spike for most of the hard manual stuff. Turned out he had quite the green thumb and their little patch was soon producing surplus vegies for the whole building and herbs to sell through the magic shop. 

He’d also let his new found enthusiasm for indulging in the creation of life, turn the scruffy front lawn of the building into a flower garden of bright colours and heavenly perfume. He and Tara spent many evenings in the local home hardware and garden centre arguing over purchases of tools and seedlings.

Yeah, he and the witch had formed a formidable team. As their income grew, improvements were made to the flat. New paint on the walls, acquisition of better quality second hand furniture and a pretty good one owner entertainment set up that became Spike’s pride & joy. They discussed and agreed on most things, happily giving in when something meant a lot to the other. Though they were still in discussion over Tara’s desire for a kitten. 

Yep life in the big apple was pretty good. Even a bit of a demon problem to keep Spike’s fighting skills in order. Which of course had led to his current dilemma. When would he learn to mind his own business and let others mind theirs?

“Spike? Ar-ar-are you o-okay?”

Sod it. He hated when she stuttered because of him. Since moving here she’d made new friends and really come out of her shell. She was so much more confident in her own worth. And he kept bringing her down. The slayer’s last words to him rang in his ears.

“You don't ... have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never ... be your girl!”

He tried. He really did. But sometimes he just had to let the demon out. Especially when some stupid chaos demon had some even stupider punters trapped in an alley and was about to do who knows what to them.

He slid to the bathroom floor, tears slipping down his cheeks. He was a bloody ponce and a monster. What right did he have to bring a good person like Tara down? What right did he even have thinking he was good enough to breath the same air she did?

There was a gasp at the bathroom door and he squeezed his eyes shut, thrust his arm across them. He felt Tara lean down over him, felt a gentle hand on his face and another hand take hold of his hand, pulling gently to remove it from his eyes.

“Spike. Honey. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Got in a fight.”

“I can see that for myself.” 

He risked opening his eyes and saw the wry smile on her lips. Luscious full lips that framed a mouth that only ever spoke softly and encouragingly. It made the yearning so much deeper and the sorrow of not being worthy so much more painful.

“No good,” he whispered. “No good for you.”

“What’s no good, Spike?” Tara asked, confused and a little worried.

“Me. I’m no good. ‘m a demon, a monster. Got no soul. Can’t love you proper.”

“Oh, Spike.” She lifted his chin. “Look at me… William… Please.”

He lifted his eyes and looked into hers. Soft, smiling with a little sadness always there, though he’d thought not so much lately.

“Why would you think that after all these months? What has happened?”

“Fighting. Know you don’t like it. Can’t help it, can I. Try to deny the demon but…”

“I don’t want you to deny the demon, Spike. Why would you think that? I know you won’t hurt innocents.” She looked him in the eyes as she said this. “You know we couldn’t stay together if you did. I know very well you can love and that you are fiercely loyal to those you do love.”

“As for soulless. You’re not soulless, Spike. You build your soul one good deed at a time. You fight to protect people. You fight demons and if the bully is a human you use your brains to beat them at their own game. To save innocents… Don’t deny it because I’ve seen you do it.”

“Tara, I know you don’t like it when I come home a bit marked up from fightin’.”

“Because I worry about you silly. You’re my friend. I care about you very much and I hate to think of you being hurt. Don’t you feel the same way about me? Do you care if I’m hurt?”

“Of course I care. Bleedin’ hell woman, I lo… care about you a lot. You’re such a good person Tara and I’m… I’m not even a person. And I come into your home all bloody and torn and… well it’s wrong.”

“It’s our home, doufous. Sometimes I forget to wipe my boots and well… it’s our home. We both pay for it and we both do the chores to keep it clean and neat. Oh, Spike…. Please, I don’t want you to think you’re beneath me. You’re a good man and a good demon. And I see your soul, Spike. I see it every time you look at me. In your smile, in the little things you do for me. I see it when you help old Mrs Joseph next door. I’ve seen you dropping off her groceries, talking with her, reading her the paper.”

“Yeah, well, was brought up to respect the elderly and well, some things you can’t forget. ‘Sides poor old biddy can’t see so well anymore. Needs a bit of help. And the stories she’s got. Quite educational, like. Don’t mind helping her a bit.”

“Because you are a good person, Spike. You like helping Mrs Joseph because you are a good man. Your mother would be proud of you. I know I am.” She placed both hands on his cheeks, looked deep into his eyes. “You are so worthy of being loved by a good person. It… it would be an honour to be loved by you. Whoever said a demon didn’t feel guilt? You’re feeling guilty because you think you’ve upset me by fighting. I think you’re a hero who helps the helpless. And,” she looked down shyly before raising her head and looking him in the eyes again. “I think I’m falling for you. Hook, line and sinker as my mom would say.”

Two stunned people stared into each other’s eyes, one of them with his mouth open in a sort of wonderment.

“You think… you think… sod woman, I know I’ve fallen for you. You’re… you’ve been so good to me from the moment you dragged my sorry arse out of that alley. You’ve made it so easy for me to make the right choices, being with you feels so right. You’re my home, Tara. You make me want to be a man because you treat me like a man.”

“You are a man, Spike. I know you were a good man when you were human and yes, you’ve told me some of the things you’ve done as a vampire but the good man is still there, a part of you. You are more than either the man or the demon. And well, I think you ought to kiss me now.”

As Tara lowered her head towards him, Spike raised his. Their lips met, tentatively, shyly. Tara had never really kissed a man before and Spike was still a little lost in wonder at how quickly things were changing, and a little scared to muck it up. He let the shyer parts of William out and somehow it was just right. Perfect even. 

As they drew back, both breathing a little raggedly, tongues came out to taste slightly bruised lips, each watching the others mouth as breath was caught, before eyes raised to once again meet. Then lips crashed together once more and this time their tongues moved with more confidence to taste, to roam and entangle as soft sighs emanated from both parties.

When they drew apart, both breathed in deeply, as shy smiles crept across their lips. Tara’s eyes roamed over Spike’s face. Her smile shifted to a grimace.

“I think we’d better get you cleaned up a bit. Some of those cuts are still dripping.”

“Oh. Ah… yeah. Um, got a bit on you, luv.”

“Have I mentioned that I love when you call me that? Love.”

“It’s just an expression, luv. You know, English thing.”

“I know. I also know that you’ve been saying it a lot more these past few months.” She smiled.

“Hmm. Guess I have at that.” He smiled back. “Did I tell you I love when you call me honey?”

“Actually, no. You haven’t and I guess I kinda didn’t notice that I do. But I’m glad. You are a honey. I think I want you to be my honey.”

“And I sure want to be your honey. In fact, would be my pleasure and honour to be so considered.”

They beamed at each other. Tara took his hands in her and began to stand up, pulling him up with her.

“Come on. Up you get. I want to help you get cleaned up.”

“Umm, Tara. That might not be a good idea. Um, well, ah, certain parts of me are kinda excited right now and well, I know you prefer the ladies. And well…”

“Are you blushing, Spike? I always kinda wondered if vampires blushed. I mean if you had the circulation to. I’m sure seeing some definite pink in those cheeks of yours.”

He ducked his head. He didn’t know if there was pink in his cheeks but they sure as hell felt like they were burning. In fact, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

“Sweetie, I haven’t ever been with a man in that way. But I did help my momma nurse the boys when they were sick, cousins and such. And well, she did have the talk with me. I won’t fib, Spike. I’ve never thought I wanted to be with anyone but another girl but I can tell you now, what I’m feeling has nothing to do with sisterly love. I… I don’t want to lead you on. I don’t think I am. But, you know, I’d understand if you want to go slow. Or maybe not start at all.”

“Oh, Tara. I want to be with you. I want to go as far or as little as you want to. You’re in control of this, yeah. Your body will tell me when to stop.”

“Okay. It’s just, well, I’d like to explore, you know. Get to know your body but I don’t want to drive you… um too hard, or, or, make it so you can’t stop if, if… well if I think I can’t maybe…”

“Tara, luv. I can stop at any time. Okay. Not an animal. It’s my body. I control it. Don’t know what your learnin’ is about men, but I’m telling you a man can always stop. Always. No excuse. If the girl says stop then the man stops. Or he should. Know I’m a demon too. But I’ll stop whenever you say the word.”

He smiled shyly.

“Sides. I want to explore your body too. Don’t have to do any more than that, pet. Just explore each other. Get to know each other before we decide to go any further.”

They were both biting their lower lips, smiling, letting their bodies relax with each other. This was new for both of them. Her first man, his first fully human woman that he wanted to do everything to show himself worthy of her love and attentions. 

“I’m nervous too, luv. Don’t know if I should tell you this but William, um, I was… well I’d never, before I was turned, I’d never been with a woman. I was a virgin when Dru took me. Had a lot since of course, um, not that I want you to think about that. Just, I want to love you right. I’m a one woman man, ah.. vampire and I…”

“Shhhh, Spike.” Tara nibbled his lips. “Thank you for setting my mind at ease. You have you know. Thank you for letting me be with you, like this. I want to love you right too. We can show each other.”

“Lead the way, luv. I’m all yours.”

“Thank you, Spike.” She deepened the kiss as her hands pushed up under his black tee shirt. He groaned into her mouth as his arms slid around her upper body, bringing her in closer to him. Her hands slipped around to roam his back as their tongues once again tangled and explored the other’s mouth.

Tara gasped for air when they broke apart, looking at Spike with a touch of wonder in her eyes.

“You taste so different. So strong and earthy. Smoky of course, but you taste of the woods and freedom or no, I think it’s wild. You taste of the wilds and freedom, strength and family. Protection. When your arms are around me you taste of family, love and protection.”

“You taste of the sun and moon, my little one. Something precious and beautiful. Lilacs and lilies.”

“Let me undress you, honey?”

“Then it’ll be my turn, luv.”

She smiled shyly as her hands went to the hem of his shirt and slowly pushed it up. He raised his arms for her and she pushed the shirt up them, over his head and towards his hands. He leaned forward when his face was clear and stole a quick kiss. She giggled as she triumphantly pulled the shirt free of him and stepped back to survey what she had uncovered.

His skin was very white, and very smooth. She felt jealous for a moment knowing her skin would never achieve that perfection again. She smiled. Her scars and marks were earned. Spike had bruises and marks on his body from today’s fracas but they would be gone soon and he’d return to the perfection that usually only graced the bodies of young children. It seemed a little sad to her, that his travels through life would never leave a lasting impression on his body. It reminded her a little of Dorian Gray.

The hairs on his chest were sparse and fine. He was very trim and tight, though she’d known that because Spike had never been shy about his body and generally wore rather tight clothes. Seeing it in the clear bright light of the bathroom though allowed her to see each muscle and ridge. 

His shoulders and arms were quite powerful for such a small frame. His chest was muscled with a nice valley that ran down to the waist of his jeans. Her hands reached forward to trace down his sides, gliding in at the tight waist before venturing over the width of his hips. Her eyes traced the line of fine hairs just below his belly button. They thickened as they followed the centre line down to and beneath his jeans.

He had a lush v whose sole purpose seemed to be drawing her eyes to the bulge that lay in a rather long line under the denim fabric that covered it.

Tara felt her cheeks burn and she quickly raised her eyes back up the body in front of her, past the flush of the dusky pink nipples with their surrounding pimpled aureoles. She would have to taste them at some stage, that’s for sure. They looked so lush, so inviting, the nipples shaped like they were made to roll around the edges of one’s teeth.

Her eyes continued their upward journey over the prominent Adam’s apple. Something else to explore that she’d never had the opportunity to before. Up over the dimpled chin, centre piece of those two wonderfully firm jaw bones that her hands had already made some acquaintance with a short time ago. 

Above the chin lay that beautiful mouth with its full bottom lip that could pout with the best of them and that she had more than once wanted to bite. The bow of the upper lip was a little flattened at the moment as Spike smiled at her close inspection.

Her eyes took a quick dart up to his, to check that he was okay with her inspection and she saw patience, amusement, a little pride, a little shyness and happiness. She dropped her study back to the lips to take in the lovely groove that led from the tips of his bow lips up to the Romanesque nose.

His prominent cheekbones, more prominent than her own, were masculine and sculpted his face in such a way as to make it beautiful. Despite the large cuts that needed tending along with the rest of the wounds on his face and body. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss each cheek, his nose, his mouth, before descending to kiss his Adam’s apple, then each collarbone and nipple.

His whole body quivered as Tara’s mouth moved from each location and she thought he whimpered a little. His hands came up to rest on her shoulders, fingers kneading her flesh softly through her blouse. She ran her hands over his taut stomach, circling his belly button. She felt the skin puckering and pimpling under her fingertips, felt the hairs sway, and rolling waves of nerve endings responding to her lightest touch.

She let her hands drift lower towards the low slung waist band of his jeans. She loved the feel of his skin. Smooth, creamy white, soft and pliant, covering bands of steel that seemed to melt under her palms. The rough texture of his jeans tickled the soft undersides of her wrists as they brushed across them. And then her hands were outlining the hard, rather long length that seemed intent on finding its own way through the dark material. Now or never. 

He felt her heart ratchet up several notches. The feel of her skin on his was exquisite. He’d burst into flame if she took them away now and probably if she didn’t. He silently begged her not to reject him even though he knew what a huge leap this all was, for her.

She wasn’t sure whether to kneel to undo his pants but decided that standing might be better for the unveiling of his manhood. Her nerves were reflected in the tremor that ran through her fingers as they began the tussle with the stiff denim button holes and the metal buttons they held in place. 

Only Spike’s hands moved, continuing their soft kneading and massaging of her shoulders and she found this reassuring and encouraging. The first button suddenly released from its keeper leaving her fingers to tangle and tease the slightly course hairs beneath the loosened waist band. 

She moved to the second button, working it from its little prison. When it was released she saw the dark hairs that her inside fingers had been brushing against as they’d worked. She blushed when she realised the full meaning. Spike did not have underwear on.

Somewhere, in the back of her head she’d known this. Whilst they mostly did their own laundry, often one would take the others clothes from washer to dryer or dryer to basket and, she realised, she’d never noticed any underwear in Spike’s laundry. 

When the next button popped to her teasing fingers, something large and rather stiff moved abruptly into view and her hands pulled back from their task. 

“Oh. Um…”

“Sorry, luv. Did warn you. He’s just showin’ his appreciation for your attention.”

“No, that’s okay. I was… um that is, well you’re rather big aren’t you? I mean um, oh dear. I sound like a nut or some whimpy girl on one of those shows.”

Spike‘s hand left her shoulder and went to her face, cupping her cheek.

“It’s alright luv. Can do the rest myself. Get clean. You can take a breather.”

“No.” She took a breath. “No, I want to, um, continue. It was just a surprise. And well the only ones I’ve seen were circumcised and obviously yours is not.”

“Ahh. Not the done thing back then, when I was born. That’s all. Imagine if it got done now, would only grow back. Besides, I’m told it adds to the enjoyment for both parties.”

She heard the smile in his voice.

“Well, I guess we’ll see. Though I suppose I’m not a good one to know. Being a virgin in that respect myself.”

She beamed a smile at him as she said this before her eyes returned to the task of undoing his tightening jeans.

God he could so love this woman. She didn’t mind taking the piss on herself. Clever, strong, good and beautiful. He’d no idea what he had done to be so treated by this amazing woman but he would be forever grateful for it and would willingly do anything to continue to be worthy of her.

A soft groan left his mouth as he felt her fingers go back to their task of releasing his now more than eager cock. He fully intended to keep his given word to Tara but he was going to have blue balls doing it. Such a tiny sacrifice on his part.

For her part, Tara could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she felt her sex moistening as she contemplated the organ being released in front of her. She fought the urge to kneel for a closer look then realised that it would be easier to drag his jeans down his legs and off each bare foot peeking out below, if she did so.

Her mind made up, she descended to her knees as the third button was released. Only two more to go. Spike’s cock was now standing up firmly before her, and as she went to her knees she noticed small beads of clear fluid pooling at the bulbous head. 

The temptation to taste was overwhelming. The glistening droplets beckoned and as she continued to stare, one overflowed and began to slide down the side of the head, pausing on the edge of the crown as if in search for a firmer path, before beginning to lengthen and spill over.

She raised a finger to catch the strand as it thinned and broke away. It landed on the pad of her index finger and she studied it. Her tongue slid between her lips before withdrawing as her top teeth bit down into the lower lip.

Spike looked down to see Tara’s golden head, still, studying the finger in front of her. There was a look of such concentration in her eyes as she studied the droplet perched on the end of her finger. Then he saw her lips quirk up into that cute little half smile thing she did.

His knees almost buckled when those luscious lips opened to take in the finger that held his seed, rounding and closing on the digit, the cheeks hollowing as she sucked it in. Her eyes closed and he held his breath, watching that beautiful face. 

Tara was surprised at the taste of his spending. It was salty, a little earthy tasting, definitely not unpleasant. She opened her eyes as she withdrew the finger and looked to the source of the fluid. The shiny, smooth, rose pink head, shaped a bit like a fat mushroom cap, pointed towards his belly, sat atop a rigid curved shaft of paler flesh lined with veins of varying thickness. A particularly thick one ran to the opening from whence the clear droplets issued.

She had a very strong urge to run her tongue up its length, explore the texture of that big vein and suck the fluid directly into her mouth. She’d felt the buckling of Spike’s knees and decided it would be best to continue that particular line of exploration, later. Maybe in a more horizontal position. As it was, her tongue was already resting on her lower lip in readiness.

Oh god, the look on her face. Far from rejection it was acceptance and desire. For more. He watched her contemplations of his cock, bracing himself against her next move. When he saw her tongue peak out and run across her lower lip he knew she’d bring him to his knees if she followed up on the direction her thoughts were so obviously taking her. He almost sighed a relief when her fingers returned to the buttons of his jeans.

Her fingers deftly flicked the next button and then the next, open, and she felt the jeans begin to slide down Spike’s body of their own accord. Her hands went to his hips to help the clothing on its way. Her breathing was becoming a little ragged now, her heart beating an unsteady staccato beneath her ribs. Her panties were becoming soaked with her own desires.

She bent her head a little to watch the path the jeans were taking. As they slid over Spike’s knees her hair brushed his cock and he sucked in his cheeks to keep the groans of pleasure inside his body. He wanted nothing to startle this goddess at his feet. His hands went to her shoulders again and began the gentle kneading.

Tara loved the steadying of his hands on her shoulders but she needed to bend a little lower to take his jeans completely off his legs. She felt his fingers extend until just the tips were on her shoulders and she tapped first one leg then the other, to quickly slip the pants off, as he, in turn, picked up a foot. She let the pants lay where they fell and watched as Spike used his feet to push them out of the way.

His legs were hairier than his arms but still rather light. The hair was mostly a dark blond. Like the rest of him, the legs were well-shaped and muscled, the skin not as smooth though somehow, still silky to the touch. His feet were slender, high arched, with rather long toes, the nails neatly trimmed. She ran a finger nail along one arch and he immediately lifted the foot, hopping on the other. His hands closed firmly on her shoulders.

“Oi. Bit sensitive they are.”

She looked up with a sly smile on her face.

“Yes they are. Must remember that.”

He chuckled at her comment and her smile.

“Thought you might be a bit of a minx, Tara. A very lovely minx with your kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks and hair all mussed up. Need to kiss you, if that’s alright. Let you get back to business then.”

“Oh goddess, yes. That… that would be lovely.”

She rose as he bent to place his arms around her and lift her to him, his head dropping forward, mouth open a little, his tongue peering between them in its eagerness to taste her again. Both of them sighed as lips met lips and mouths opened at the joining.

As they both pressed into the kiss, deepening the connection, Tara’s arms wound around Spike’s neck, pulling him down to her and his tightened about her waist bringing her in closer. Lips ground and moved, eager to taste every bit of the previously explored territory and any that may have been missed. 

Tongues ran freely around mouths and ventured into ticklish and sensitive places around and behind teeth. The same teeth clacked together, tried to nibble and nip, eager to be part of the proceedings. Each felt they needed to get closer, to feel the other, to taste, to know, to own, to belong. 

The poet in him began to run lines of love through his mind and he felt them twine around his cold dead heart, felt them seep into his veins and run with the blood, slipping through and filling spaces that had been made empty, felt them cast light on the part of him he thought lost, felt it swell and grow.

“Oh god, Tara. You taste so wonderful. Nectar from the gods. You make my body come alive. I can almost feel my heart beat. Because of you. So beautiful. So sweet. So generous. Such a loving girl. So lucky. I’m so blessed. Thank you, my girl. Thank you. I love you. My home, my heart, that’s you. My love.”

Spike whispered as they kissed and Tara heard the words, could feel the vibrations of them against her mouth, inside her, feel them slide down her throat, wrap around her heart. She felt moisture slide down her cheeks, felt the tears as they welled and left her eyes. Tasted them on her now thoroughly bruised and chapped lips. And felt her heart swell. Felt the sorrow that had bound her, brought her here, to this place, with this man, this vampire who could love so selflessly, so devotedly, undo its bonds, and slide into her past.

“Love you, Spike. My heart, my home. My man. My Love.”


End file.
